One in a Million
by iSeriouslylovegreys
Summary: Addison has been sneaking around with Sam. Nobody knew for a while until one message changes everything and Addison is faced with two people from her past. Those people happen to share a very important bond with her. SADDISON
1. The Storm

**Disclaimer: Dont own Private Practice just own the twins! **

**Just so were clear: 1. Maya isnt pregnant**

** 2. Naomi IS with Fife**

** 3. Pete IS with Violet**

** 4. Cooper IS with Charlotte**

**now that thats outta the way ENJOY!**

Addison stirred in her comfy 1000 thread count sheets. Her red hair was matted and desperately needed a wash. She was wearing purple free city sweatpants and a grey tank top. The wind was rustling outside and a huge gust smashed against her window. She was startled, trying to sleep she curled up in the opposite direction. The rain pounded outside hitting the wooden floor of the terrace, having bounced off of the bamboo and glass coffee table. She winced picturing her paisley beach umbrella probably dancing across the damp sand of the beach. Soon it would end up in the ocean, floating far away probably to Hawaii or something. She was aggravated and frightened. When she lived in Seattle and it rained, she would be under the tight warm embrace of Derek, her ex husband. The wind creaked through her beach side home making her sink deeper and deeper into her temperpedic mattress. It was when the lightening flickered in her window she bolted upright. She had had enough of this stormy nonsense and was completely terrified. Being a double board certified neonatalogist and OBGYN; she never really had time to be scared. Addison always had an answer and she was usually right. She got out of bed slowly, trying to make any sudden movements. She crept about her home, her feet gliding along her soft carpet and went to rescue a terrified Milo. She found her kitty curled up under the ottoman shaking. She picked him up and he relaxed in her arms. She soothed him and his shaking ceased but hers did not. She put on her slippers and peaked outside of her window. The light was on in Sam's house. Sam. Sam, Sam, Sam. Addison and Sam had a well, complicated relationship to say the least. She thought being with Pete was the right thing. She did love him. Right? She definitely could love him, she already loved his kid. One thing was for sure, she couldn't be a cheater. Never again would she ever break someone like she broke Derek. Sure he was healed now, he got the perfect twelve year old, why shouldn't he be? Every time he looked at her though, a part of him ached and his eyes said it all.

She stopped dwelling on Derek and on her relationship. She was done playing games with herself. She knew that in theory she could be with Sam, but she would never break her strong bond she had with Naomi. She slowly dialed Sam's phone number. Her hands shaky on the keys there was a dial tone and she waited. She heard Sam's soft breath on the other line when he huskily answered, "Hello?'

"Sam, its me." She breathed and cradled Milo with one hand.

" Addison? It is 3 in the morning! You might be used to getting up this early at the hospital but I for one am-" she cut him off.

"Sam im scared." Her voice shook as another big gust of wind crashed into her door. She shivered and even let out a little whimper.

"Oh Addie im sorry I didn't realize. Do you want to come over?"

"No… I don't wanna be a baby. But… can I bring Milo? He's more scared then I am!" Sam chuckled.

"Sure, all of you can come over to casa Sam!" he laughed on the other line.

"Does casa Sam by chance have red wine?" Addison smiled giddily on the other end of the receiver.

"Casa Sam has a lot more then that. Get your but over here now before the lightening strikes!" He hung up and she put on flip-flops and ran over there. It was a bit silly of her to not grab a raincoat or anything. Even in the short distance it took to get to Sam's house she was soaking wet. She banged on the door and tried to shield Milo from the buckets of water being poured on them from the sky. Sam came to the door and wrapped her in a towel. She shivered under his embrace, which only made him tighten around her and seal in the warmth. Milo me-owed and dismounted from her arms, retiring to a small ottoman by the TV. Addison laughed and rolled her eyes in a knowing way. Sam still embraced her and after awhile she broke free.

"Are you still afraid?" He asked kindly.

"Not anymore, what are you?" She asked with a smirk on her face and he yawned.

"Not afraid just tired. Could I interest you in a beverage my dear?" He walked to the island in the kitchen and fetched two red wine glasses. He poured the wine into the glasses and Addison disappeared upstairs. "Addie?" he called out. When there was no answer he became alarmed. "ADDISON!" he shouted and bolted up the stairs. When he found her curled up on the floor next to his bed in a pile of blankets he breathed a sigh of relief. She was wearing one of his Harvard tee shirts and nothing else. Her hair was down and a little damp from the rain, she looked gorgeous. She beckoned to him to bring the wine over. He did so and she smiled. They were snuggling and drinking wine while watching the notebook. She was laughing at how cheesy it was and he stroked her hair. It was not long before they fell asleep. They were woken by footsteps. They both jumped at the sound of noises. Sam couldn't think of who was in the house. Addison crawled behind the TV, clutching Milo for safety.

"Daddy?" Addison turned white when she heard Maya's voice. Sam got so worked up that he started to have an asthma attack. While giving himself his inhaler he wildly motioned to the closet. Addison and Milo crept inside and she relaxed, knowing that she was hidden. "Daddy there you are!" Maya ran and embraced her father who was still breathing heavily.

"Hey baby girl." Sam kissed his daughter on the cheek. Maya eyed him strangely.

"Daddy what are you doing in your pajamas? Its your day to take me to school… remember??" Maya looked hurt all of a sudden that her father could forget.

"N-N-N-N-No of course not baby, daddy doesn't have a patient until later so I wasn't going to change yet. That's all." Sam felt horrible lying to Maya, the divorce had been hard on her and he felt like he owed it to her to tell the truth. _ She's only 15. _He thought. He knew she couldn't handle something like this.

"Well dad were gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" She giggled. Sam loved her laugh it reminded him of Addison's so much. _Is that a bad thing? _He wondered if he should 'unthink' that. He shook his head and dismissed the notion.

"Lemme grab my keys and wallet and lets move out soldier!" He ruffled her hair and grabbed his keys. Maya was already out to the car when Sam fake checked his pockets. "Baby hold on one minute im sorry, I left something upstairs. Sam Dashed up the stairs and found Addison still in the closet. Only now she was asleep. He kissed her and she opened her eyes and smiled. She released Milo who jumped up onto Sam's bed.

"Oh god Sam! Is she still here? What time is it?" She got up and tried to find a clock. Sam chuckled seeing her flip out.

"Relax Addie, its only 7:45. The practice doesn't open until 9. You should go home though. Go out the back in case anyone sees you. I'll meet you at work and then we can talk about this." He kissed her before she had any time to respond.

* * *

When Addison got home she realized Milo must have been starving. When she was done filling the cat bowl she went upstairs and caught sight of the blinking light of her answering machine. Indicating that someone had left a message. As she was getting ready she clicked play and listened.

_Hello, this is Michelle Brooks. Im Sophie Brooks sister. _Addison stopped dead in her tracks dropping her toothbrush. She ran to the bed and listened closer. _There has been an accident, Sophie died last night in an accident. She's been living in New York ever since… well ever since the adoption. She had it written in her will that if anything ever happened to her… that… you would get the girls. I…. I know this might not be ideal but its what she wanted. Please call me when you get this. My number is 212-734-0093. Thank you. _Addison clutched her duvet and played the message again, and again, and again.

**Cliff hanger.... haha i hope you guys enjoyed my new story! Should i continue? Dont worry about These are the days you'll remember! im still updating that one! if you havent read it check it out!! Also, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	2. My Girls

_Hello, this is Michelle Brooks. Im Sophie Brooks sister. _Addison stopped dead in her tracks dropping her toothbrush. She ran to the bed and listened closer. _There has been an accident, Sophie died last night in an accident. She's been living in New York ever since… well ever since the adoption. She had it written in her will that if anything ever happened to her… that… you would get the girls. I…. I know this might not be ideal but its what she wanted. Please call me when you get this. My number is 212-734-0093. Thank you_

Addison couldn't believe her ears. She kept playing the message until she couldn't because her finger hurt from pushing the button. She sat on her bed and scratched Milo behind the ears. She really couldn't believe this was happening to her. She never wanted this to come back to bite her although she never got it out of her mind. Every year on their birthday she would buy a small pink frosted cupcake and blow it out, wishing them, wherever they were, the happiest birthday yet. Addison thought for a moment. _Wait what month is this anyway? _She quickly answered herself. _Oh its March…duh. _She realized that it would be the girl's birthdays on May 9th. For a second she was almost happy that she got to be with the girls on their 11th birthdays. It had been 11 years since she gave birth to them, she missed them everyday but she knew she made the right choice. She had gotten in to Harvard Med School! She was not about to throw her career away just to have a baby, well babies. She was single at the time and she couldn't raise two children alone, especially with the lack of support from her families end. The only one who remotely cared that his sister was impregnated was Archer. Tears fell from Addison's eyes. And she looked up at the sky as if trying to communicate with god. _Did you do this? Are you trying to bring them back to me? Is it because im all dried up… and that I have no chance? I don't know what to say…but I can start with thank you. _Addison smiled at the thought of seeing her girls. They had not been her girls for about 12 years. Now she was ready, now she could hold them. It had been hard for her to just give them up. Addison flashed to the moment where it all happened.

…

_Almost 11 years ago on May 9__th_

"Come on Addie you can do it!" Archer cheered his sister along; he was the only family who came to support her.

"Shit, shit, shit! It HURTS Archie I cant!" She moaned in pain and stopped pushing.

"Addison come on, you're a Forbes-Montgomery. Normally I would allow you to be this stubborn but you cant be so self centered its not all about you its about you and your babies. So grow up and push!" He rubbed her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Addison got her game face on.

"Okay… I guess I can do it!" Addison pushed so hard and soon enough at 9:37 pm on May 9th 1998 baby A was born at 4 lbs. 6 oz. and baby B was born at 4 lbs. 7oz. A loud audible cry echoed through the room Addison relaxed and began to laugh. "My baby, oh she's beautiful she's-" Addison waited for another cry. "Wait why isn't the other one crying!" She panicked and began to cry. The doctor assured her that everything would be okay and they would do the best they could. Baby B was whisked away to an O.R to perform a procedure to drain the fluid in her lungs, allowing her to breathe. Addison waited up through the surgery, terrified, hoping that her little girl made it out okay. She waited for a very long time, insisting she needed to see her.

"Addie…" Archer chided. "It will only make the adoption harder, you have to let go sis." He tried to get her to leave but she wouldn't.

"I know she's not going to be my baby forever, but as of now she is mine and I think her mother should be here to make sure she's okay and to hold her when she is." Addison was as stubborn as her mother and waited until her baby was out of surgery and into recovery in the NICU. Addison stayed everyday and visited her. She would hold baby A and talk to both of them, as her hand was placed in the glove that could stroke baby B through the incubator. Archer never understood why she cared so much. He thought it was as simple as that they weren't going to be her kids soon and she shouldn't hold on.

Finally when baby B had gotten better Addison handed them both over to custody of the hospital. They had a program where already adoption-screened parents were called when a new child was born that they could adopt. Addison handed them to a nurse with tears in her eyes. _Mommy loves you both very much, always remember that angels._ The nurse sympathetically smiled at her and took her babies away. A social worker came in giving Addison forms to sign and initial and add her contact information. She signed the forms, signing everything but the babies' names. The social worker was looking everything over and then frowned.

"You forgot to write in the children's names."

"I didn't know I had to, I want their mother to decide"

"Well as of now you are their mother so im going to need you to decide. It's the law mam." She smiled trying to be helpful and polite.

"Well alright then, give me a moment would you?" Addison was not in the best mood but the rep retreated outside of the room to give her privacy.

"Ill be right outside when you're done." She left and Addison began to freak out. Addison never thought of names for her girls, she knew they would never really be hers forever and she shouldn't hold on like that. All she knew was that they were identical twin girls and she'd like to keep it that way. She sighed and thought for a while. After about an hour she finally came out of the room holding the paper underneath her arm and the pen in her hand.

"I did it." She said somewhat proudly. The social worker nodded and red everything over.

"Let the record show that Lilliana Taylor Montgomery and Carson Natalie Montgomery are now under the custody of the state until they are further adopted." She signed her name at the bottom and left. Leaving Addison more alone and frightened then she had ever been in her life. Archer found her curled up on the floor outside of her room. She had been crying and he comforted her. He carried her in his arms and he packed her things. On the way to the car Addison saw them in the hospitals nursery. She let out a whole new wave of sobs and Archer put her in the car.

"Go to sleep Addie you haven't slept in days. Were driving home and then we needed to get you off to Med School. Remember the dream? This is why you did this. You need to have a career and your going to be a hell of a surgeon. So get some rest little sister." Archer began to drive and Addison slowly fell asleep when her sobs subsided. She never imagined what would happen if she ever got to see her children again.

…

Addison fingered the crumpled old photos and the letter in her hand. She only had two pictures, one of each girl as a 3-week-old baby. She could already tell how beautiful they would be. They both had her red hair and blue-green eyes. They also both had her nose. Addison shuddered when she saw her ex-boyfriend Graham's cheekbones. They were lovely cheekbones but she never wanted to remember him. Addison knew who Sophie Brooks was, the mother of her twins. She never knew how Sophie died or why it even happened. She felt a pang of sorrow in her gut for her daughters; they lost a mother, two if you did the math. Those girls had been through a lot and no way was Addison going to leave them. She picked up the phone and made a call to New York. She restlessly clutched the phone and hoped someone would answer. She heard the other line pick up. It was not the voice of Michelle Brooks that she had hoped to hear, it was a young girl.

"Hello?" An energetic voice greeted.

"Yes, hello, may I please speak to um Michelle Brooks?" Addison stuttered she was so nervous.

"Why?" The littler girl's curiosity was cute at first.

"Hello?" Another voice answered in the mix.

"Lil I've got it you can hang up now." Addison froze. She was on the phone with her daughters. She tried to be calm and yet another voice entered. _Damn, these people must have a lot of phone lines. _Addison laughed to herself.

"So why are you looking for my aunt Mrs.…?" The girl who Addison assumed was Carson asked her. Her curiosity was starting to get on Addison's nerves.

"Carson Natalie Brooks. Hang up right now and go to your room with Lilliana." The voice wasn't a harsh one it was probably scared out of its mind. "Im sorry Ms. Montgomery. Forgive the girls, I just don't want them to know who you are yet."

"It's fine, and please call me Addison."

"Thank you so much for getting back to me, I know this isn't ideal but Sophie wanted you to have them."

"Well I completely understand and I could have them. I have two spare rooms in my house. But is it what the girls wanted?"

"The girls always asked Soph about you, they wanted to know everything, the stories, everything. Soph didn't even have a picture of you to give them."

"I see." Addison let her continue.

"They've always wanted to find you, and with the recent terrible events I think it's about time… don't you?"

"I would honestly love to be with them but there's going to be paperwork involved and such so when can I get them out here?"

"Well, you need to sign the paperwork which we can fax over to you and then I need to talk to them and all we have to do is wait for the paperwork to be confirmed." Tears sprung into Addison's eyes.

"Will they like me?" She was scared.

"They've only been talking about meeting you since they could talk, I wouldn't worry. Have a good day Addison and we will see you soon." The line went dead and Addison almost stopped breathing. She checked the time and rushed to work completely late and looking rather scruffy. She needed to talk to Sam immediately.

…...

Addison rushed out of the open elevator doors. Dell greeted her with a smile and some sass. "Well if it isn't little Ms. Late. Does you phone even work Addison because we've all been…" He trialed off when he saw her face, she had clearly been crying and had no idea what to do. Sam opened the door to his office and saw her and beckoned for her to come in. She did and collapsed onto his couch sobbing uncontrollably. All Sam could understand was 'coming back' and 'mommy'. He was very confused and he tried to get her to speak.

"Addie use your words honey." He held her in his arms. She was upset and it hurt him to see her like this. She continued to cry until she thrust the pictures into his hand. Sam looked at them, two adorable babies with fiery red hair. He smiled; _they look so much like Addison, _he thought. Then he put two and two together to come to the conclusion that… his face said it all and Addison nodded and cried more. She cried and cried in his arms. There was a knock at the door and before they could answer Naomi came in with a horrified look on her face. She dropped the papers, which she had not even bothered to peek at on the floor and marched out. Addison sprung from the couch and followed her.

"Nae, no it's not like that at all."

"Dell said something was wrong Adds, and clearly I've been replaced as your best friend." Addison was relieved to find that Naomi didn't think Addison and Sam were a couple. Because they weren't! Adult sleepovers were perfectly appropriate! She needed to stay on task.

"Nae, its about Lily and Carson." Naomi's face softened and she embraced her friend.

"Im so sorry, if I had any idea then I would have-"

"They are coming. Here. In 4 days." Addison began to cry all over again and she fell into Naomi's arms. Naomi and Sam brought her back to her office and they laid her down and read her the paperwork. Addie signed them all, she wanted the girls but this was so emotional and wonderful at the same time. She got a second chance. A chance not many mothers ever got. She got to be a mom again, which was all she had even wanted for a very long time. She got the papers signed and Dell sent them over by the fastest possible FedEx option. By now the whole practice plus Naomi and Pete were sitting in the conference room waiting for the call. Addison had been there for all of them; they decided it was time to be there for her. They all had fallen asleep they had been waiting for so long. At 1 am their time the phone bleeped and blared causing all of them to wake and stir.

"Answer it Addie." Naomi said.

"We will be here for you no matter what." Violet said with kind sympathetic eyes. Addison nodded and held Sam's hand under the table for support. She took a deep breath and everyone looked at her with wide eyes as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"


	3. You make me feel, shiny and new

**Disclaimer: Dont own PP but i wish i was smart enough to create it... THANKS SHONDA!**

"Hello?" Addison shakily answered the phone but was calmer knowing that her friends were all there to support her, especially Sam. Her friends gave her smiled and cooper even gave her a cheesy thumbs up which Charlotte swatted down and rolled her eyes at Addison. Addison's mood lightened.

"Hi Addison it's Michelle. I hope it's not a bother that I called you at work."

"No Michelle its no trouble at all." Addison held her breath, what if it didn't go through?

"Well the good news is that it went through! But the bad news is that… well the girls are both terrified to fly and I have a work a full commitment job and I was wondering if you could fly down here and take the girls back with you?" Michelle was nervous that Addison wouldn't be able to and that the girls would have to live with her. She loved her sister Sophie but her daughters not so much. She wasn't really a kid person, let alone a person person.

"That would be totally fine! I can book a flight and leave tonight! Is that okay with you are the girls ready and everything? I can call a moving company to move their furniture over if that's what you would like."

"Oh nonsense! You're a rich lady right? You can buy them all new things! It wouldn't work anyway everything they have is mostly built in! They will be coming with clothes and that's all." Addison didn't want to push Michelle.

"Alrighty then I guess I could accommodate that, whatever is best for the girls in this difficult time."

"So then its settled, we will see you after your flight I will have the girls waiting for you at the airport so you can just swing back around or whatever you wanna do with them." Addison had never seen, well heard Michelle being so nonchalant and almost uncaring about the girls. She ignored her thought, being grateful to finally be with them.

"Alright, thank you Michelle! Ill be in touch."

"Yeah." Michelle hung up the phone and Addison looked around the room, surrounded by her friends.

"So does anyone wanna accompany me?" She was looking at Sam but Naomi spoke up.

"Addie I would come but I have a really important batch of patients tomorrow and if I had known…" Naomi felt awful.

"Don't sweat it Nae and everyone else I mean I can totally just go alone." She still tried to steal glances at Sam. Sam squeezed her hand under the table.

"Addison I'll go with you, I don't have very many patients and I can reschedule with them. I don't want you doing this alone." She held his hand tightly under the table.

"Alright Sam, thanks that means a lot."

"Addison we will all be here for you when you return with anything you need." Pete came over and rubbed her shoulder to reassure her.

"Yeah and I can talk to both of them if they need any comfort with the recent death and all." Violet reached for her hand from across the table.

"Were your family Addison and we will all be here for you." Cooper said with his boyish adorable smile.

"You've been there for us so many times it's the least we could do for you. I cant wait to meet your daughters." Dell said with genuine enthusiasm.

"Well, im not sure you will need my medical services but… call me auntie Char!" Everyone starred at Charlotte and Cooper stifled a giggle. Charlotte smacked him. "All my brothers have kids so im used to it." She looked down as if trying to move on.

"Thanks everybody, thanks so much I really love you all and know the girls will be brought in to this loving family!"

"Group hug time?" Cooper asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah." Pete replied. Everyone piled in for a group hug and Sam's hand grazed Addison's lower back during the hug. She jumped a little but relaxed and felt comforted by his touch.

* * *

After a rather easy day at work Addison headed home to pack. Her flight left the next morning, very early at 6:45 am. Addison had headed home to pack. She didn't need much. She opened her closet and inspected what to pack. She selected a Tory Burch canvas tote with metallic silver accents. It was chic but also practical. She filled it with her plane ready cosmetics case, fuzzy socks, sunglasses, and her book The Last Song. She wasn't a huge Miley Cyrus fan but she loved Nicholas Sparks. She made sure her blackberry was fully charged and she didn't bother to pack any extra clothes or anything. She planned to get to New York and hangout at the airport for about 2-3 hours and then fly straight home. She hoped the girls fear wouldn't be too drastic because she honestly wasn't used to being a mom, let alone dealing with teens. She had texted Sam telling him to pick her up at 4:30 am. They would drive to the airport and have breakfast there. She didn't know what she and Sam 'were' but she wasn't worried. Naomi had a rather steady relationship with Fife so she shouldn't be concerned about her ex-husband. Addison drifted off to sleep, clutching her pillow, her mind on the girls. _Tomorrow you become a mother to two teenage girls. _She thought. She was finally given the second chance she disserved. Since her devastating news of her very low chances of conceiving, Addison had thought motherhood could never happen to her. She put the notion out of her head and drifted off to sleep.

When she woke at 4 in the morning she put on lavender free city sweatpants and a grey vneck. Her hair was in a loose side braid, a lone strand on her opposite side framing her face. She had done barley any makeup, a smidge of foundation and a coat of mascara. That was all she needed. She spritzed herself with her signature scent, 212 by Carolina Herrera. She made sure her lips were moisturized as she coated them with burts bee's chap stick. She waited downstairs sipping a Naked Green Monster drink and eating a banana. Sam pulled up promptly at 4:28. She came outside and he embraced her. He brushed her lone strand of hair away from her face and kissed her softly. Addison wasn't concerned, it was early and not even the neighborhood dog walkers were out. Sam led her into the car after they had kissed for about 5 minutes. When they got in Addison let out her famous laugh.

"What is it Adds?" Sam asked grinning, her laugh made his insides melt.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all!" She continued to laugh.

"C'mon you hafta tell me!" Sam playfully tickled her leg and she shrieked with laughter.

"S-s-stop it!!" She giggled and her body shook uncontrollably. She hadn't been this happy for awhile.

"Im not stopping until you open those beautiful lips and tell me!" He kept tickling her until she finally made him pull over.

"It's just that… Its weird because the last time I was pushed up to a guy's car furiously making out was in Med school… with Derek. And my friend, you are no Derek."

"Well that's a relief," Sam said coolly. "Because your definitely no Naomi." He continued to drive and she sang along to Madonna on the radio.

"YEAH YOU MAKE ME FEEEEL, SHINY AND NEW!!! Like a virgin!! TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIMEE! LIKE A VIIIRRGIIIN!! WOOOO!!!" she raised her hands in the hair, forcing Sam to open the top on his shiny convertible. Sam laughed at her and hummed along.

"Oh Addie what am I ever going to do with you?" He said after her 3rd Madonna song has played.

"Not sure," she quickly replied in time to sing the 'tick tock' part of 4 minutes. "Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock!" She didn't know the rest so she hummed along.

Soon she reached for Sam's hand and the two of them just hummed in silence for the remainder of the ride. When they reached the airport he got out and opened her door. Since they had no bags to check they went straight to security. The line wasn't long, considering it was 5 in the morning. By the time they were finished it was 5:20 am. They still had an hour and 25 minutes. Addie wasn't that hungry and neither was Sam. They grabbed latte's at a Starbucks Kiosk and then they walked the airport, he held her hand the whole way.

"Sam I just realized something. Should I get them a little something? You know like a welcome gift?" She was getting more nervous as the clock ticked.

"Sure Addie, that's a wonderful idea. Anything in mind?"

"Well since you have a teenage daughter I thought you might know… What are they into?"

"Well Maya loves music… Maybe you could buy them ipods? Or is that too much?"

"Ipods! Great idea! There was a Brookstone back there why don't we check it out?" Addison and Sam walked to Brookstone and Addison picked out the girls Ipods. She thought the new nano was the best idea for them. She got each girl 16 GB, which Sam said would be plenty. She got a blue one and a purple one. She thought the girls could decide when she met them. She had no idea what they were like so she couldn't decide on her own. She happily left the store feeling more confident then ever about meeting her daughters. She and Sam got to the gate just in time for first class boarding. As they were walking on the plane Addison turned to Sam. "Window or Asile?"

"Whatever one you don't want babe." He grinned at her.

"Im asking you Sam, so answer."

"I already did."

"Fiiiine. I'll take the Window!" She happily walked on and got herself situated. Addison and Sam were sitting down and cracking jokes and having fun. They had both gotten coffee's and were sipping them slowly. They were still holding hands, something that felt natural to Addison lately. When the plane took off Addison was exhausted.

"Addie darling why don't you rest, I'll wake you when breakfast comes around." She nodded and fell asleep on his shoulder. Sam requested a blanket and shortly after he fell asleep. He was woken softly by a flight crewmember.

"Sir, im sorry to wake you but what would you and your wife like?" Sam was startled when she said wife but then again he wasn't unhappy.

"I would like the omelet and toast." He smiled and stroked Addison's hair. "My wife would like the parfait and a blueberry muffin." The stewardess nodded and left the two alone. Sam brushed back Addison's hair. "I love you." He murmured softly into her ear, before tuning out to the sounds of the Black Eyed Peas.

**AN: FLUFFFY FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF!!! i hope you loved the Saddison fluff because i had a balll writing it! Next chapter to give you a hint will be a continuation of the flight (that means more fluff... yay!) and then Addison meeting the girls... I really hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	4. Homeward Bound

**Disclaimer: dont own PP!**

**okay so this is what i was talking about! the beginning is the same but the ending is different! So please read! im sorry for switching things up but i swear you guys will love this one!**

At 37,000 feet Addison and Sam were having a great time. They had eaten breakfast and it was almost 11am New York time. Sam didn't mention the 'wife' comment. He knew Addison would probably freak out. They were in a good place now and he didn't want to screw anything up. They were going to make their decent soon and Sam knew Addison was getting nervous. She hadn't seen her children in 11 years and all of the sudden they were going to be living with her. He had comforted her the whole way and it was a relief to finally be alone with her. He knew the Naomi issue was a difficult road to pass through but he had finally gotten to a good place with Addison. He just needed them to go public and then everything would be perfect. He really loved her and he knew she loved him too. _If only love were enough, _He thought to himself. Addison excused herself to the ladies room and Sam got an idea. It was a dirty one but he needed to have some fun with Addison. He waited for about a Minute and he rose from his seat.

Addison was in the bathroom. She was just freshening up with some foundation and her signature red lipstick when a loud rapid knocking sound startled her, causing her lipstick to run everywhere. "Who is it?" She called annoyed.

"Dr. Montgomery? I would like a quick consult. Do you mind if I come in?" Addison grinned, it was Sam and she let him in. He entered with a smile on his face. She knew what that smile meant. Sam and her hadn't gone farther then kissing, she knew that was about to change. He picked her up by her waist, causing her to giggle and he set her on the sink. He wrapped his arms around her and kisser her passionately. Addison didn't care that her lipstick was everywhere. It was probably all over him too. They kissed for along time. Trouble started when her black lacy panties dropped to the floor and the magic began. She had thought Derek was a good time but Sam; he was like opening a present on Christmas day. You've waited forever and now you've struck gold. She continued to kiss him as they had sex. Addison realized how dirty she had become. They were definitely breaking the rules but she couldn't care less. She loved being with Sam, which was clearly illegal in her group of friends, breaking the actual law was liberating and it made their relationship exciting. A loud jarring knock startled them both as he pulled himself out of her. He zipped up his pants and she giggled. The knock was louder and harsh and a voice had come behind it.

"THIS IS THE FLIGHT ATTENDANT, IT IS AGAINST FEDERAL REGULATIONS FOR MORE THEN ONE PERSON TO OCCUPY THE LAVATORY. PLEASE COME OUT IMMIDIATELY." She was about to open the door when Sam charged out as Addison scurried behind her. The flight attendant inspected the lavatory before picking up a pair of lacy black panties off the bathroom floor. She walked back to Addison's seat where she and Sam were exchanging a light kiss and threw them at her. "Miss, you forgot these." She said with a cold look on her face. Addison was mortified and threw them in her bag. Sam was laughing hysterically as an old lady passed them, clearly leaving the bathroom and eyed them in disgust. Sam was still laughing and Addison was as red as her hair and signature lipstick.

"Samuel Bennet this is not funny! You made me commit a felony!" She couldn't help but laugh at herself.

"Addison Montgomery I think its hilarious, who knew you could drop your panties so fast?"

"Well I have a thing for bathroom hookups supposedly. And breaking the law, multiple times." She laughed and rested against him.

"So what does this mean Addison? I mean it was our first time."

"Well it was memorable to say the least." She snorted a laugh.

"Addie…" She knew what he was referring to.

"I don't know Sam, I think were going to have to talk to Naomi. It's the right thing to do anyway."

"But does it mean that we are like a thing?"

"Im not sure," she said with a playful smirk. "Your going to have to woo me, take me out, we need to date before we make it official."

"Well you're in luck. In high school I was voted class Romeo." He said grinning and stroking her hair.

"That's a start I guess, we'll see how it goes." She grinned. "Im hard to catch, better get out the inhaler." She joked and poked his knee.

"Well lucky for you I ran track, I'll have no problem catching you."

"I don't know, I workout a lot im pretty fast."

"Come here," he commanded her as he made out with her right in front of flight C4200. "And that was me just getting on my Nike's." Addison laughed as the two of them cuddled. The pilot announced that they would be making their initial decent and Addison's body tensed in Sam's arms. He stroked her as she sat up and adjusted her seat and tray table. She clutched Sam's hand for support.

"What if they don't like me?" She looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Then their mentally insane." He laughed and she hit him.

"Sam! This is serious! I've missed a huge portion of their life and now im supposed to be the one they call mommy? What if this is all a huge mistake?"

"Addie your going to be the best mother there is, I always knew you would make an excellent mother and your children are hear for you to prove that to me. Everyone believes in you and I know they will love you, you need to give them time and everything will work out great." She rested on his shoulder as Newark airport came into view. It was a nice day, not as nice as L.A but at least it wasn't raining. When the plane hit the ground Addison's heartbeat increased. She was nervous about seeing her girls for the first time. They were her children though, if they were anything like she thought she knew that they would love her. Addison and Sam exited the plane and Addison checked her blackberry.

"Michelle said she would text me where the girls would be at. I don't have a text message or anything…" Addison frantically looked around. Sam put his arm around her. "What if they aren't here?" Addison was worried.

"Addison you're a mom, a new one, and you're just paranoid. I bet the girls are somewhere near here." Sam looked around the area and then spotted two small girls sitting on the floor next to the bathroom.

"Oh Sam…" Addison was speechless.

"Might that be the girls?" he held her hand tight.

"Mmhmm." She couldn't speak. She dropped her bags and ran towards them. When they saw her coming one of them nudged the other one awake. They stood up and embraced their mother. Addison cried as she held them in her arms. She released them and laughed, embarrassed for her emotion display. She looked at them. They were skinny, too skinny Addison thought. They had her hair and her eyes. They looked exactly like her. _Thank god he left no traces of anything on my children. _Addison thought regarding the girls father. She smiled and spoke to the girls softly. "Im Addison, or Mom or mommy or whatever you want to call me." She was trying to make the girls comfortable. The girls just looked at her completely shocked and probably scared out of their minds. They just stood up and eyed her up and down. Addison was totally uncomfortable and out of her league. She had never delt with twin girls before let alone was not able to even recognize them! _Who is Carson? Who is Lilliana? Oh shit Addie! Don't panic now… we just need Sam to come in and save the day! _She awkwardly smiled. "Well… this is a little embarrassing but…" She really didn't know how to proceed. One of the twins rolled their eyes, clearly knowing where Addison was going.

"The name's Lily okay? Call me Lilliana and we WILL have a problem." She headed for the gate leaving her mother alone with Carson. Addison awkwardly wiped her hands against her sweatpants.

"Well then, I guess it's just you and me Carson?" She smiled hopefully. Carson nervously looked down trying to avoid Addison at all costs. She was saved by the bell when Lily turned around.

"Carse. Are you comin or not?" Lily tapped her foot impatiently and her sister scampered along behind her. Addison raised an eyebrow and quickly walked to catch up with the girls. She'd lost track of Sam but she knew he would turn up eventually.

"So uhm girls, I know you're a little nervous to fly but-" Addison was cut of by Lily.

"Oh please, did SHE tell you that? Honestly she just wanted to get rid of us faster and wanted you to come so she didn't have to deal with us herself. Lousy son of a-" This time Addison was doing the interrupting. She was already sick of Lily's behavior. The girl was 11! Addison needed to put her in her place.

"That's enough Lilliana! I've heard enough out of you for the past fifteen minutes. If you have nothing nice to say then say nothing." The girl looked like she was about to explode Addison saw the anger in her eyes. "Oh and by the way, I will call you what I want when I want because I am your mother. Got it?" Maybe she was being too harsh she saw the girls face begin to shake with fear. _Oh man! _She thought. _Now I completely blew it! _She tried to soften up but the bell saved her yet again Sam had arrived with a subway bag in hand. He smiled his million-dollar smile as he wrapped an arm around Addison.

"I thought I would bring lunch for everyone. Our flight doesn't leave for another two hours." He looked at the girls warmly and waited for an introduction. Addison blushed.

"Oh thanks Sam. Uh girls this is Sam, Sam this is Carson and Lily." She pointed to each girl making a point to say Lily instead of Lilliana. The girls smiled a little bit at seeing Sam.

"Just Sam?" it was the first thing Carson had said all afternoon. Addison was shocked and happy at the same time. She laughed a little.

"Yep Carson, just Sam." Carson nodded and gave a sideways glance to Lily who returned one back. Addison shook her head, she knew what they were thinking but she didn't want them to know anything about Sam. Sam, always knowing what to say moved the conversation further.

"So, should we go sit down?" He motioned to a table nearby in a food court like place. The girls headed there and Sam and Addison followed. Once everyone was sitting down Sam passed Addison her turkey club and handed the girls each a turkey sandwich. He shrugged. "Sorry ladies I wasn't sure what you liked. Would you like ketchup or mustard."

"Hot sauce." The girls both said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. "JINX!" They laughed again and Addison loved to see her girls happy. Sam eyed Addison, in mid hot sauce pouring. He smiled.

"Well then, what a coincidence, your mother loves hot sauce as well." The girls were quiet.

"Yeah, figures…" Lilly muttered, taking the hot sauced from Addison's outstretched hand. Addison thought it was gift time.

"Girls I bought you a little something… a welcome gift of sorts." She held out the Brookstone bag, taking out the blue and purple ipod. She hoped she got the right colors. "I didn't know what you girls would bring with you, and I thought an ipod would be a good idea and if you already have one then im deeply sorry." Sam smiled at Addison and wished he could squeeze her hand under the table. The girls each looked at the ipod boxes that lay on the table. After about a minute Lily reached for the blue one and Carson reached for the purple one.

"Thanks…" Carson mumbled. Addison smiled weakly.

"Your welcome." She looked at Lily for a thank you but lily was already opening the box and feeling the smooth edges.

"When we get to your mom's house I can help you girls set up an itunes so you can get music on there." The girls nodded and continued to eat their sandwiches. Sam continued to make small talk for a while and when he understood that the girls wanted some silence he obliged. Before they headed to the gate for boarding Addison turned to the girls.

"Im going to go to the ladies room, would you two like to join me before we board." Lily nodded rapidly and Carson shook her head no.

"I'll just wait with Sam…" She looked up at Sam and they both walked off to the gate. Addison and Lily walked off to the bathroom once Addison finished up she leaned against the wall and waited for Lily. She heard a gasp then a little trickle of tears land on the floor. She knocked on the stall door.

"Lily are you alright?" more tears and louder audible sobs. Addison knocked on the door again. "Lily do you need me to come in?" Lily gasped and still began to cry. Addison spoke again and softer. "Lily if its any problem about uhm…I'm a certified OBGYN so its nothing that I haven't seen or haven't dealt with." The girl stopped crying, she opened the door and was red from embarrassment. Addison smiled softly and kneeled down on the floor.

"Am I dying?" The little girl showed Addison the problem and Addison chuckled.

"No darling you have something called your period. Has anyone ever talked to you about that?" The girl shook her head.

"No… I mean maybe… im not really sure." Addison leaned against the wall of the stall.

"Its something that happens to a girl or woman every month, it's what happens, well what has to happen to be able to conceive a child." The little girl looked at Addison with wide eyes and then began to giggle. Addison relaxed.

"Gross. So I can like have a baby? Is that what your saying?" Addison smiled and moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes.

"In theory you can, but not for a VERY, VERY, VERY long time. You hear me miss Lily?"

"I hear ya." Lily saluted her Mom and Addison smiled and got up. She dusted herself off and went to buy Lily a pad from the machine. She handed it to her and waited for her daughter to be done. When she came outside Addison continued.

"How many times have you had it?"

"Once. But it was only for like a day or two… no one else has."

"There's nothing wrong with getting it this early but your friends might not all have it yet so don't feel bad, I got mine early as well. It's a good thing." Addison smiled. "Does your sister have it?"

"No she doesn't. That's why I never asked about it." She looked down.

"Don't be ashamed, there's nothing to be ashamed about. It's a really beautiful thing… do you have anymore questions?" Lily finished drying her hands.

"I think I know way to much already for my liking." The girl let out a small laugh and Addison smiled.

"Well I hate to break it to ya kid but with me around you, your going to know way more then you ever wanted." As they walked out Lily turned to her.

"This doesn't change anything okay? I still don't like you." She turned on her heels and went to catch up with her sister and Sam. Addison shrugged and walked along. _Well that's a start at least._

_**So.....**_** i really hope you liked this one better! I really worked hard on re doing this! PLEASE REVIEW! they make me so happy and i wanna know what you guys think!! **


	5. First Night

**Disclaimer: Dont own PP!**

By the time they returned to her home the girls were both passed out in the cab. It was 5:00 pm their time but with the long flight and everything they were more on the Pacific Time schedule. Addison checked her watch. It was 8:30 pm. She didn't know whether or not to let them sleep, she decided that they had a very long day and needed some extra rest. Sam brought the bags to her front porch, while holding Lily in his arms. He tried not to jostle her as he got the key out of his pocket and opened up the house. He placed Lily on the couch as he went to go help Addison and Carson. Addie was holding Carson in her arms while balancing her tote. Sam relieved her of carrying her bag and he helped her into the house. Addie placed Carson on the chair near the couch and scratched her brow. She smiled sweetly at her girls, peacefully sleeping. Sam poured Addie a glass of red wine, which she accepted. The two of them sat out on the deck.

"You did it Addie, you brought your girls home."

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" Addison beamed as she peeked in the window yet again to see her sleeping beauties.

"So what's next then?" Addison rested her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. Sam looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like what do I do next Sam?"

"Well for starters we," He corrected himself, "You need to get them into a school. Spring break is coming up in two weeks. It would make the most sense for the girls to go to school after the break." Addison nodded.

"What would I do without you?" Addison smiled at him.

"Certainly not this." He kissed her across the table and held her hands in his. She pulled away after a few moments.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this while the girls are here." Addison stood up and Sam looked down.

"Your probably right." He smiled at her. She sat back down and took his hand.

"So should I set up a tour? For the girls and me? You can come if you'd like." She tied her hair back in a ponytail.

"Is that a good idea? You told the girls I was just Sam. That to me sounds like more then just Sam."

"Obviously your not just Sam, I didn't want to freak them out too fast. Plus Maya doesn't know, neither does Naomi. I was going to go to the practice tomorrow to talk to her. Can we just take it from there?"

"Of course, I wasn't trying to rush you but I do have needs." Sam winked and Addison laughed.

"Well when my knees are ready for you needs then I will let you know. After that felony im not so sure I wanna rip the band aid off quite yet."

"Whenever your ready again." Addison smiled and she kissed him softly on the lips. She got up and took her wine glass with her.

"Will you help me put them in the guest room?" Addison opened the door and shivered slightly from the wind. Sam got up and squeezed her arm.

"Yeah." They went inside and each took a twin. Addison led the way upstairs heading for one of the guestrooms. When she got upstairs something looked different. She turned on the light in one of the rooms and noticed a complete room makeover. The room had been transformed into the room that she had loved from the PB teen catalogue. The walls were cream and the carpet was Canary yellow. Two white wood full size beds were along one wall, while an enormous built in desk lined the other. The bed's had matching striped sheets in pastel colors. There were two corkboards with calendars above each bed. A vanity was in the corner near the window and there was a large dresser and an even larger closet. The closet had built in shelves and was pretty large for the typical LA home. Addison was completely shocked. She turned around and looked at Sam.

"Did you know about this?" She said in a whisper. Sam shook his head no and he put Lily down into a bed. Lily stirred and looked up at him.

"Where am I?" she looked around the room with tired eyes. Sam chuckled.

"Were at home Lily. You're very tired and should go to sleep. You don't have to change if you don't want too." Lily pulled back the comforter and relaxed under the soft duvet. Addison placed Carson on the bed. She kissed her forehead and tucked her under the covers. Sam waited outside for Addison to say goodnight to them. She walked over to turn out the light; she turned to the girls and whispered, "Goodnight my loves, Mommy loves you." She left the room and closed the door, leaving a small crack of light to enter in. Sam and Addison walked downstairs.

"Look what I found at the top of the stairs." Sam handed her a small note on Oceanside Wellness Group Stationary. She chuckled and read it aloud:

"Dear Montgomery Family, We knew that this was a sudden arrival so we wanted to make your new room as homey as possible. We hope you like the new look; Addie had this page bookmarked for a while. (Yes Addison I stalk the magazines on your coffee table.) Charlotte knows some people who are, lets just say fast and good at what they do. Don't ask. It's our little gift to you beautiful people. We cannot wait to meet you.

All our love, Naomi, Violet, Pete, Charlotte, Cooper and Dell." Addison put the note down on the coffee table and smiled. "Isn't that sweet."

"It sure is, I wonder how they did it so fast we were only gone for about a Day if you count all the fly time and wait time." Addison snorted a laugh.

"Never underestimate the power of Charlotte King."

"Yeah I've learned that recently." Sam smiled. "I probably should head home Addie and get some rest. I have to work tomorrow." Addison stood up and walked him to the door.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Im coming in to drop off paperwork and to introduce the girls to the crew, and to speak to Naomi. I'll see you in the morning." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Goodnight Addison." Addison closed the door behind her. She returned upstairs to her room and had paperwork laid out all across the bed. She was doing work when she heard feet heading towards her bedroom. She sat up and was alarmed but when she saw Lily's face poke in she relaxed. She forgot what it was like having other people living with her. She checked the ihome on her adjacent night table. It was 1:30 am.

"Lily is everything okay?" Addison pushed her paperwork aside and motioned for Lily to come sit down. Lily shook her head no.

"It hurts." She pointed to her stomach. Addison nodded knowingly. She brushed her fingers in a circular motion up and down the girls' flat stomach. Lily curled up in her bed and Addison didn't stop. After about 20 minutes Addison smiled down at the little girl.

"All better?"

"Mmhmm." She had fallen asleep and Addison turned off the lights and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

Addison was scurrying around the house. The girls were up and had barely eaten but she had managed to get them into decent clothes. She checked her watch. It was 11:50. She needed to catch Nae before for lunch. She called up to the girls.

"Oh girls! Were leaving in 5 come on down." Carson came downstairs and fixed her ponytail. Addison smiled at her.

"Lily's in the bathroom… she's coming." Addison nodded and Carson headed outside to the car. When Lily came downstairs Addison put her hand on Lily's back. Lily pushed it away and walked to the car faster. Addison sighed and locked the door behind them. On the way to the practice Addison talked.

"So were going to the practice. It's where I work. Sam works there too along with the rest of the gang. You both will love the people I work with, they are my family and they will be yours too." Addison turned to look in the rearview mirror. "Lily please behave and Carson keep it up." Lily crossed her arms and huffed while Addison giggled to herself. When they pulled up to the practice Addison straightened her blouse. She adjusted her skirt and led the girls inside. On the way to the elevator Addison got many looks. She just smiled and kept moving. Once they got to the practice everyone was waiting. They all smiled and said hello and exchanged hugs. Lily liked the attention but Carson looked terrified. Addison pulled Naomi aside. "Nae can we talk once I get the girls settled?"

"Sure Addie, man they look exactly like you. You must be so proud." Addison smiled weakly.

"Oh believe me I am." She went off to see the girls. Lily was already chatting it up with everyone. She ran up to Addison.

"Mom, Dell is gonna teach me to surf! Is that kayy?" She looked at Addison with pleading eyes. Addison smiled and gestured her hands towards the beautiful vista.

"Why not! Were in LA right?"

"I can't take you today Lily but how about me and Coop take you on Saturday?" Dell held out his hand.

"Awww man! I gotta wait 4 whole days?" The girl pouted. Cooper looked to Addison.

"Well if it's okay with your Mom then maybe I can take you girls out for ice cream. What do you say Carson, are you up for a sweet treat?" Carson nodded and stuck close by her sister. Charlotte came behind cooper and wrapped her arm around him.

"Carson why don't you hang back and stay with me and Vi?" she motioned for violet to come over. Violet came over and smiled.

"Yeah, we were going to pick up my son Lucas from pre-school and then take him to the park. Are you interested?" Carson looked at Violet and nodded. She turned to Cooper and Dell.

"Sorry… I'll come nextime. Have fun Lil." Lily nodded and walked off with Cooper and Dell, chattering away. Addison kissed Carson on the forehead.

"If anything is up call me! We will go home when you come back." Carson waved as she walked off with Violet and Charlotte.

Addison finally had some time to talk to Naomi. She went downstairs and knocked on her door. Naomi answered.

"Come in!" Addison walked in and sat on her couch.

"Hey Nae…" Addison picked up a piece of chocolate and played with it in her hands. Naomi went to sit next to her.

"What gives Addie?" Naomi was worried about her friend.

"I have to tell you something. And this something is hard for me to say. This something is something I told myself I would never do again. But the thing is, I haven't done anything. All im here to do is ask." Addison rambled.

"You're not making any sense." Naomi was confused.

"Sam."

"What about him."

"I think I love him." When those words came out of her mouth Addison wished she could grab the air and pull them back, keeping them safely in her mouth. Naomi sat there for a while. No one said a word until finally Naomi spoke.

"I can't blame you. He's quite the catch." Addison smiled hopefully.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course I do, im happy for you Addie you finally found someone."

"Well lets not get ahead of ourselves, I mean nothing has happened at all. I just wanted to tell you before something did."

"I really appreciate you coming and telling me because I could not be happier! Sam just wasn't right for me but I will always love him. He's the father of my child Addie."

"I know which is where things get complicated but if your okay then I am."

"Of course I am. Now I get to tell you my news… he asked me to move in with him!" she squealed.

"Oh god Nae! That's so great! Congrats!" Addison hugged her best friend.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Naomi said eating two pieces of chocolate at once.

"Right there with ya." Addison said between bites. The two friends sat there eating chocolate Addison couldn't believe how her family was unfolding.

* * *

When Addison had gotten home she had made dinner and put the girls to bed. Carson was still up listening to Ingrid Michealson on her ipod. Addison walked by and peeked in. Carson was singing very softly and Addison almost cried hearing her voice. Addison tip toed up to her bed and took out a headphone. Carson jumped and Addison giggled.

"Yeah?" Carson whispered.

"Just coming in to say goodnight and that I love you. Don't stay up to late okay?" Addison was about to leave when Carson whispered into the darkness.

"Charlotte said you call me Carsey. Which is okay I guess." Addison could see her smile through the light of the open door. "Night mom." Carson put her headphone back in and Addison shut the door. She wanted to go to bed early but she texted Sam quickly before she turned her phone on silent.

_Tomorrow AM at 11:15. Los Angelos Country Day School. We tour at 11:30. Wear your pink shirt _She sent the message and put her phone down. She was about to turn off the light when her phone buzzed, causing the table to vibrate with the annoying buzz.

_Anything for you. Goodnight. _Addison read the message and said the words aloud. _Anything for you. _She put her phone on the nightstand and let herself collapse into her pillow. _Man, he's totally got me! _She thought as she fell into a pleasant sleep.

**Review??? I hope you guys like it! check out my other story for greys if your interested... its called He wanst good enough for her! Hope you guys like! I just wanna say that i wont update that quickly because school is starting up and stuff! I was on spring break! But ill definitely keep going and updating! Once again... REVIEW!!!**


	6. Pilgrimage to Seattle

**Disclaimer: Dont Own PP**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Im so sorry I havent updated school has been kicking my ass so im working on all of my stories! **

**A note for everyone: Richard Webber is still the Chief in my story! **

**Enjoy!**

Addison wearily walked around her house turning off lights. She had gotten the girls to sleep and was exhausted. She thought about what had happened earlier and smiled.

* * *

That day they toured many schools, the girls were troopers through all of it. They mostly whispered to themselves during the tour. After the final tour they went out to dinner at a steak house. Sam treated them all and toasted the girls to a fabulous start at a new school. The girls had chosen to apply to Los Angelos Country Day School (LACD). The head master loved them very much and almost guaranteed mid year admission. The girls would begin after Spring Break, which was in a week. Addison was going to take them on a trip to celebrate their new academic accomplishment. During the toast as the girl's clinked their Shirley Temples Addison caught them sharing a glance. The glance started from Lily to Carson then from Carson to Sam and then to Addison. Lily just boldly asked if Sam and Addison were together. Sam coughed and covered his mouth and Addison nearly chocked on her Cesar salad. She didn't respond and just looked down. Sam held her hand under the table. The girls shared a look between each other. Carson was bright red and tried to rephrase Lily's question.

"What Lily means is uh…" Carson kept looking down completely embarrassed and let out a small giggle. Lily rolled her eyes and stared at her mother and Sam. Sam gave her hand a squeeze and cleared his throat.

"Well Lily, its funny you should ask that. Your mother and I are very close and I love her a lot. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend but I wanted to ask your permission first. You two are her first priority and I don't want to get in the way." Sam smiled. "So Lily may I date your mother?" Lily thought about it and gave a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah I guess so, your pretty cool Sam." Sam smiled and looked at Carson.

"And Miss Carson, what do you think? Would it be okay with you if I date your mother?" Carson bit her nails.

"Well I mean we've only known mom for a few weeks but I know how happy you make her and your really nice and so yeah." Carson gave Addison a thumbs up who returned the favor. Lily sipped at her soup.

"So I guess its settled then. Nothing will really change but I wanted to make sure it was okay with you girls before I made any steps." Addison was to busy smiling to really speak.

"I mean I guess its pretty convenient with you next door and all." Lily added. Addison laughed and began to tell the story of her first day in L.A and seeing Sam through her window. She told them how she was dancing like a fool but left out the part about being in a towel and that towel dropping. The rest of the dinner was light and pleasant. The girls were very charming and polite, which was surprising for Lily. Carson was quite witty which was something Addison had not seen before. She pleasantly continued dinner now being more confident then ever with Sam. After dinner Sam had dropped the three girls off at home and kissed Addison sweetly on the steps. Addison blushed and ushered the girls inside who waved goodbye to Sam. Once she got inside she checked on the girls who were busy painting there nails together. She wasn't completely comfortable with them yet so she just smiled as she walked by. She set herself up in her room on her laptop and was looking up places for spring break. Addison and Sam both had two weeks off. One week they would spend in Disney land with the girls and the other they would spend it at home in L.A relaxing. Addison was going to surprise the girls about Disney. She knew they had always wanted to go and had been very excited upon arriving in L.A.

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew her phone was buzzing on her knee and she groaned and picked it up. The screen illuminated with 11 text messages and 6 missed calls and 2 voicemails. Addison checked the miss calls and she had one from Miranda, one from Callie, 3 from Mark and one from Richard. She called Mark because he had been the one to call the most. A shaky voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" Mark sounded exhausted.

"Mark its Addison is something wrong?"

"Oh my god Addison! Finally!" She could hear him on the other side of the phone. "Guys she answered im talking to her now!" Everyone hushed.

"Is something wrong? Its pretty late for L.A… the girls are asleep and I just dozed off im sorry I missed your calls."

"Sorry Adds its just…. Wait? What girls?" Addison rubbed her forehead and tried to cover it up.

"Never mind I'll explain later."

"Okay well I need you to get down here now it's an emergency."

"What kind of an emergency?"

"It's Lexie. She's only 26 weeks and already going into preterm labor. Her cervix is opening and I need you to come and fix it."

"Wait Mark slow down. Lexie's pregnant? Since when?"

"Since 26 weeks ago. Everything was triggered by the fall… I didn't hear her and she fell in the house. Im scared. I need you Addie you need to come down to Seattle."

"Okay…. but Mark? Give me some time okay? I need to work a few small things out but ill be there in the afternoon." She was already gathering her things.

"Thank you so much. I'll talk to you soon, hurry Addison." He hung up and Addison went into the girl's room. It was 4 in the morning. She softly rubbed Lily's stomach and brushed away a piece of Carson's hair.

"Girls, im sorry to wake you but there has been a change of plans." The girls slowly sat up and Lily looked at the clock.

"What the- Its 4 in the morning!" Carson sat up and reached for her Mom's hand.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes Carse everything is okay, but I need to leave L.A for a few days and go down to Seattle." Both girls looked puzzled.

"Seattle?" Lily said confused. "Why?"

"Because I have to go for a case, it's a very close friend. You girls are going to stay here with Sam. I already called him and he will watch you two." The girls protected.

"Were going with you mom." Carson said.

"You girls don't want to come to rainy Seattle it will be boring. Spend a few days on the beach with Sam I promise I will be back in no time."

"No mom were going with you." Lily said. Addison sighed. She closed her eyes and then opened them.

"Fine. You girls can come but you need to be on your best behavior and do exactly as I say. Are we clear?" Both girls furiously nodded. They went to pack their things as Addison made flight arrangements. Within 2 hours the three of them were at the door heading for a taxi. Sam had offered to drive them but Addison wanted him to be able to rest up for work. He was only taking off one week so he needed to be in the Practice. Addison and the girls headed to the airport and waved Sam goodbye from his front porch.

* * *

Addison marched across the Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital parking lot. Seeing Mercy West confused Addison but she had a patient to think about. Miranda and Richard were waiting outside along with Derek. She kept the girls moving until she reached them. Miranda hugged her and so did Richard. Both eyed the girls who stood there practically asleep. They didn't get much sleep on the flight or the ambulance ride to the hospital. Addison cleared her throat.

"So, Richard, Miranda, this is Lily and Carson." She introduced the girls who both shyly smiled.

"So, you adopted?" Miranda said as they walked through the hospital, Derek had not said much and neither had Richard.

"No. They are biological… It's a very long story but I've got custody again and… yeah." The girls were busy talking to Derek and Richard while Addison had this moment alone with Miranda.

"I see. Well congratulations Addie you always wanted to be a mom."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Addison smiled as they walked into Lexie's room. She was sedated and in a lot of pain. Mark rose and embraced her and she pulled away to examine Lexie. She checked her stats and booked the O.R. Lexie was still sedated and mark looked completely scared. She began to wake up slowly and was fighting the intubation. Mark rushed to her side and Miranda shoved him away as she and Addison took out her incubator. Mark sat at her side and held her hand while gently rubbing her stomach. Addison had never seen him like this.

"Got it." Addison extracted the intubator and Lexie tried to speak while choking on air.

"Mark… Baby…. What… happened…" She couldn't get out much and Mark rubbed her forehead.

"It's okay Lex. Addison is here. You took a fall. The baby is okay now she's going to operate and close your cervix. Your gonna be fine. Right Addie?" Addison nodded weakly.

"Im going to do everything I can lexie. You need to rest and not strain yourself so your cervix doesn't open any more and you stay stabilized. I'll be back in an hour to prep you." Addison left and found her girls outside with Derek, Meredith, and a small girl. Addison walked up to them her heels clicking as they came in contact with the marble hallway. Everyone smiled and Derek hugged her.

"How is she?" Meredith worriedly picking up the little girl. Addison assumed she was their daughter.

"She's stable for now and her cervix seems in place. Im going to prep her in an hour." Addison turned to the girls. "So you've met Meredith and Derek."

"Yeah." Carson replied and Lily stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny Lilliana?" Addison used her formal name when she was stressed.

"Its nothing… Auntie Nae was right. He is dreamy." Derek laughed and Meredith looked completely shocked, as did Addison.

"What are you talking about?" Addison tried to play it cool.

"She's talking about how you and Derek used to be together." Derek blushed and Meredith groaned.

"Yes we did but that was a very long time ago. After you were born." Addison tried to change the subject. "Who is this little bundle of adorableness?" Addison smiled at the girl in Meredith's arms.

"This is Jilly." Meredith smiled and spoke to Jilly. "Jilly can you say hi to Addie?" Jilly buried herself in Meredith's chest. Sorry she's shy and her sister woke her up so she's kinda cranky. That reminds me, I have to go im sorry! I want to be here when Lexie wakes up from surgery and I need to go pick up Katie." She pecked Derek on the cheek and waved to Addison and the girls as she ran off with Jilly. Addison laughed.

"She's adorable Derek. How old?"

"She's three and her sister just turned 1."

"Congratulations." Addison knew there were things left unsaid between them and she needed to resolve them without the girls presence. She saw Callie heading for them.

"Look what the tide brought in. Missed you city chick." Callie hugged Addison and eyed her daughters.

"Hey Cal, missed you too. Do me a favor I think the girls need a little treat can you take them to the cafeteria for a muffin or whatever they want?" Addison handed Callie money.

"Yeah sure. We need to catch up though." Addison nodded and kissed Carson on the forehead.

"Go with Callie to the cafeteria I will meet you guys there I need to uhm. Talk to Dr. Robins about the surgery. Okay?" Lily nodded and began to walk with Callie and turned back to take her sisters hand.

"You comin Carse?" Carson eyed her mother and gave her a quick hug before running off to catch up with her sister and Callie. Addison sighed and sat down on a hallway gurney and motioned for Derek to be next to her. There was silence for a while until Addison finally spoke.

"I wanted to tell you Derek I did." Derek was silent.

"It's not like they are mine Addison." Derek snapped. "Its just I wish I knew that my wife had children. Was I not good enough for you?"

"Derek, at the time you know I wanted your baby more then anything. That's why I aborted Mark's."

"Would things have been different if you had kept the girls before you met me?" Addison laughed.

"Well we would have twin girls. So most likely?" Derek chuckled.

"Yeah I suppose, we were so young. It would not have worked out for the better."

"Or would it have?"

"I love my daughters they are the light in my life."

"Yeah they are beautiful, look exactly like Meredith."

"Thanks Addie. For everything for being so mature."

"What can I say im a sucker for adorable kids."

"Yeah well Jilly is usually more friendly but I understand why she wasn't as nice. Maybe you will meet her again?"

"Yeah, I would like that." Addison checked her watch.

"Derek I gotta run and prep Lexie." She was walking away when Derek stopped her.

"Come over for dinner. Bring Lily and Carson. It will be great!" He hugged her and strolled off. _Oh dear lord, how will Carson and Lily be? I hope they really don't suspect anything. _Addison thought to herself. She walked down the long corridor about to cut into Lexie Grey. She was scared, rather terrified and couldn't make a mistake. She took a deep breath and went into the exam room.

"We all ready Lexie?" She was warm and friendly, Lexie nodded. Mark held her hand and patted her stomach one more time.

"In case anything happens…. Anything at all…" he looked to Addison. "Tell Natalie happy birthday for me." He smiled weakly and kissed her softly. Addison walked with them as they wheeled her away. She quickly texted Callie and asked her to watch the girls and told them if they needed her they could go to the gallery only if an adult was with them. She disappeared to scrub in. When she joined everyone in the O.R and lexie was put under she prepped the cervix.

"Clamp." She asked a scrub nurse.

**Well then! I hope you liked it alot! PLEASE REVIEWW! REVIEWS ARE MY LOVE!!!! I probably should have been doing work when I wrote this but whatever..... Hope you all are well and have been liking this so far! REMEMBER: The big storyline is coming! Not so soon but its coming! **

**Once again REVIEWS ARE MY LOVE!**


	7. PLEASE READ

Dear Friends,

I have been talking to some of you thorough PM and I have made it clear that my finals were taking over my life! THEY ARE OVER! Now I am at your disposal and will begin updating MUCH more frequently! So give me a shoutout…. Review this so I know people still care? Haha also if you have any ideas or anything you want to see for any of my stories then please just put it here or PM me!

Here is the update order just FYI:

One Big happy Mcfamily- I have the chapter almost done so get ready for an update!

One in a Million- I have all my ideas just need to put them onto the screen

He Wasn't good enough for her- Got some ideas so expect something soon!

Possibilities- Im kinda just going with whatever I feel at the moment so ill get on that!

These are the Day's You'll remember- Yah so I had that whole Angry AN about how im ending well ive had my "space" and I think im heading back despite what all the haters said….

AND….. I HAVE A NEW PROJECT UP AND RUNNING! I might squeeze that in here somewhere so get very excited because I don't think ive seen it done on here and its gonna be a challenge for me but I think it could be VERY good. Its going to be challenging for me to write but ill give it my best shot if you guys support me!

So thanks for bearing with me and my crazy schedule and I'll see ya soon!

XOXO


	8. Won't you be my girl?

**Here she is! Finally! I know you all probably are ready to kill me and Im SO SORRY I've been absolutely awful at updating. I had to catch myself up on all my fics that I read when I got back from camp and then the time really got away from me! I hope you like this chapter of One in a Million because I really worked hard on it for you all. Your so devoted and I've been so bad with my updates... I'm making it a priority of mine to change that! So thanks for bearing with me and read on! **

**Disclaimer: Though I originally thought an Addison spin off would be such a great idea all this goes to Shonda Rhimes. **

With a 5 hour procedure behind her. Addison went to find Callie who was currently watching her daughters. She tore off her aqua paisley scrub cap and wiped her sweaty brow. She saved Mark Sloan's daughter. His little baby girl was resting in the NICU. Sure, she was loaded with meds and had tubes feeding her but she was alive, thanks to Addison. But that didn't matter now. Sure, Mark had left her for some preschooler but Lexie was nice, she meant well and was nice, and she would be a great mother. Not that Addison should be going around giving out mom of the year. She had only recently become a mother again. Her daughters were back with her and she was adjusting. She loved them just as much as she did when they were placed in her tired arms after a tough labor and delivery. They really were sweet girls. So kind and thoughtful. Lily might be harsh on the outside, but her insides were warm and fuzzy and she always was passionate about her dance and gymnastics. She was a little physical machine, frequently going on runs with Sam, whom she recently took a liking towards. Then there was Carson, she was quiet and thoughtful and dove herself into her work. She wrote for the school paper and often wrote her own short stories at home. She also loved Animals, Addison's cat and Sam's small dog was perfect for her. She would take them on long walks along the beach and would always be up for fetch and a scratch behind the ears. Violet suggested they bond as a mother daughter pair so Addison would take Carson down to the animal shelter on the weekends to feed and take care of the animals. Carson was strong and never got emotional, Addison occasionally weeping at a sick kitten or mangled puppy. Addison turned a sharp corner and found Callie sleeping on a gurney. Carson and Lily were not in sight. Addison tapped her softly.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. Where are my daughters?" Callie opened her eyes and clearly disoriented mumbled something and turned over. Addison tapped her again and pushed her feet away to make some room for her on the gurney. "Did you happen to misplace two girls about yay high with red hair and brown eyes?" Callie sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Tunnel, with Izzie, Tired, Izzie awake, took them with her, Meredith…" Callie then got up and staggered across the hall into an empty on call room, shutting the door behind her. Addison then went to the tunnels of the hospital, a place where not so long ago her interns would relax and chart and complain. As she walked she chuckled to herself. _What if it's a no Satan's allowed zone? Hopefully Yang won't be there. _Addison made her way around the bend to find Izzie and Carson and Lily, the girls were still asleep and Izzie was charting. She smiled when she saw Addison and went to hug her.

"Doctor Montgomery, it's been way to long." Addison hugged the blonde who had been her favorite intern.

"Izzie, you just watched my daughters all night, I think you can call me Addison." Izzie laughed sheepishly.

"Okay. Well they have been great. Lily was all third degree asking me what part of her mom's Seattle life I played a part in. She mentioned a slutty intern stealing your ex husband.." Izzie smiled, "And if you ask me im so glad I didn't play that part or she would have never shut up." Addison's mouth gaped in horror.

"She said THAT. Well we've talked about Seattle a little, she knew I was married, she knew there was adultery, but I definitely never used the word 'slutty'. " Izzie nodded.

"Has she met Mer yet?" Addison nodded.

"Briefly but I never disclosed names in case she ever did meet them, things would just be way to awkward for everyone if they were in on it. The last thing I need is adolescent awkwardness."

"Well I'd watch her if I were you, if dancing doesn't work out they always need more people on the CIA." Addison chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." She went to stroke Carson's hair. She knew she loved that. "How was Carse?"

"Awesome. We chatted briefly; she asked me what I thought of to kill a mocking bird and I told her I never read it and she gave me her spare copy. SPARE copy. She's quite an avid reader… you've really got your hands full. And lets not even waste time not talking about your male model boyfriend. You really got lucky Addie. I admire you a lot. You have it all." Addison smiled and put her arm around the blonde.

"Do you remember what it was like for me when I first got here. How much hell I went through to get to where I am today. Life isn't perfect for me Stevens. Remember when I went to L.A. for the first time? I wanted to get a perfect escape and even after I moved there I still had trouble. Just know it takes awhile to get you happy ending, and your young, I promise your time will come." Izzie yawned then nodded.

"Sorry," she blushed, "Im exhausted but I'll keep in mind what you said. And you really should visit more, we, well I miss you." She smiled and Addison pulled her into a hug.

"Alright well you look exhausted, is Grey still running a circus at her house?" Izzie shook her head.

"No, Alex and I live at the house now. It's weird without Mer and Christina and Lexie and everybody but its our home now and I love it. Hopefully we will be settling down soon so I can fill those spare rooms with cribs!" She laughed and Addison smiled.

"No rush Stevens, trust me you will have your time. Now go get some," she paused smiling, "Not just talking about rest." She patted the blonde on her back who smiled and walked away. Addison sat down next to Lily and picked up her phone texting Sam.

_ Out of surgery and w/ the girls. They're sleeping so when they wake up we will go back to the hotel and pack up. We fly out at 4. See you tonight _

Close to instantly he replied.

_Can't wait to see you all, there's a surprise waiting for you. Love you all. _

Addison sat back and smiled, returning her phone to her scrub pocket. She lay back for a moment and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait to come home and see Sam.

* * *

"Were hooooomeee!" Lily's voice roared above the clamor of suitcases rolling over the threshold. Addie and the girls had made it home and Sam was waiting with open arms. He put down his glass of wine and shut the T.V off. He rose to embrace his girls; they were all his all three of them. He hugged Lily and Carson. Kissing the tops of their heads. He then hugged Addison who kissed him softly and passionately. When the kissed lasted for too long, both knew because of Lily's gagging noises.

"Alright we get it Lil." Addison laughed as she put her purse down on mahogany coffee table. It had been a gift from Nae last Christmas, Badgley Mischka, and gorgeous. It had taken its place as Addison's favorite and her go to purse. Lily and Carson had quickly inherited her mother's passion for fashion, bags and shoes especially. Sam had laughed at her when Addie first moved in next door, how many of her boxes contained shoes, Manolo's, Channel's, Choo's and more. Addison always said the right pair of shoes could take a person anywhere, literally.

"Why don't we move this party into the dining room." Sam said while checking his watch. "You all must be starving." He took Addison's hand and led the girls ahead of them into the dining room. There was a lovely dinner set with one glass of red wine and two Shirley Temple's, cherries and all. Addison smiled and kissed Sam's cheek before squeezing his hand lovingly.

"You did this for us?"

"Of course, gotta watch out for my three girls. Now that the fourth is all grown up and miles away." Sam thought about Maya, all the way at Georgetown with her high-school sweetheart Dink. They were a couple or crazy kids in love, but Sam was happy for her, he learned to accept Dink for who he was, which made everything easier on Maya. Sam held Addison's dainty and freshly manicured hand. Nothing about her was girlish at all, no. Addison was all woman and he loved her more than anything.

"Well that is the most thoughtful thing you could have done and definitely the best welcome home I've ever received. What do you say ladies?"

"Thanks Sam! Looks delicious!" Lily didn't even bother to wait before she sat down.

"I love steak, and Shirley Temple's…" Carson blushed and sat down next to her sister. Sam pulled out Addison's chair and let her sit down before traveling to his own seat opposite her and Carson.

"Dig in everybody." Once all the food was passed out and everyone had what they needed Sam cleared his throat. No one seemed to realize or pay any attention to him because they were all engrossed in their gourmet meal he had earlier prepared for them. He cleared it again and took a deep breath. He reached into his pocket and smoothed out a slightly crumpled piece of paper from the inside of his left pocket. He gently placed it right next to Addison's wine glass across the table and smiled. Addison raised her eyebrow and chuckled.

"What's this? Are we passing notes now? How high school of you." Addison smiled playfully.

"Read it Addie." Sam said with a big grin on his face. Addison looked from him to the paper and picked it up. Examining it she put on her reading glasses.

"Mo-om." Lily whinned. "Just read it!" Carson kicked her sister from under the table, trying to get her to shut up. "Ow! Carson! Mom! Did you see that."

"Just Shh!" Carson hissed. Addison was still staring at the paper. Carson spoke slowly and carefully. "Mom, care to read it aloud." Addison nodded and began.

"In the sunny community of Ocean Shore Boulevard there is no better house in all of L.A. Five bedrooms each with stunning wood finishing's and private bath's this house screams privacy and dignity. Don't focus too much on the privacy because this is a perfect family home. With its large living area with a multi-media video and sound system, entertaining will be a breeze. A grand dining room is the perfect place for family gatherings of all kind; every special occasion fits perfectly in the stunning room with valley views. Amenities such as a four-car garage, a pool with an already outfitted pool house to accompany it and beach access, you will never want to leave your beach side palace. Beautiful California vistas can be viewed from any and every window, always letting you know where you belong. Why wait for heaven when you can have it all? Prices starting at…" Addison's voice trailed off as she let her glasses fall to the bridge of her nose, glancing at Sam and her wide mouth daughters.

"How does it sound?" Addison thought for a moment.

"It sounds expensive, and beautiful and magical and expensive. Like the typical gated community"

"Happiness doesn't come cheap." Lily commented still wide-eyed. Sam chuckled.

"She does have a point," he commented. "Listen Addie, I want this for us, for you me and the girls! It's perfect. It has so many bedrooms that no matter if Carson and Lil wanted to share a room or not we would have a guest room. Maya and Dink could stay over. And please tell me your not enticed by the idea of being able to entertain in that house! I mean come on! We could have so much fun with our friends there, not to mention how much fun the girls would have there! I think it's a great first step for us all to take. I know how much you love to be courted and all so I thought this was the perfect step for us to take… I love you Addie and I want to live there with you, with all of us. You me and the girls. I want to start being a family, because I love all of you. Plus im really sick of being the guy who lives next door, always on the outside…" He chuckled sheepishly. "So… what do you say?" The girls looked to their mother with wide and hopeful eyes.

"I say… I say…. I say, when do we start packing?" She squealed and squeezed Sam's had from across the table. He got up to hug her and soon the whole family joined in. Addison was tearing up from her overwhelming happiness. Sam kissed her forehead and pushed back a stray piece of red hair away from her face.

"That's my girl."

**So? Like? Don't? Well I hope you did but let me know by REVIEWWWINGG! **

**see ya next time :)**


End file.
